Are You Afraid Of The Dark?
by Moondalian
Summary: Joey and Seto have to spend one night in a so called 'haunted' forest together. Seto doesn't believe a thing of the ghost stories, Joey only believes it half. What if the stories seem to true after all though? JxS, slight MxM, YxYY, RxB ONESHOT


**Authoress: Moondalian  
Editor: Mystic Dodo  
Summary: Joey and Seto have to spend one night in a so-called 'haunted' forest together. Seto doesn't believe a thing of the ghost stories, and Joey only believes it half. What if the stories seem to true after all though?  
Pairings: Joey x Seto, and slight Malik x Mariku, Yami x Yuugi, and Ryou x Bakura**

**

* * *

Hey people! Here's a new fic from me and I hope you like it! Have fun and R&R!

* * *

**

--: Are you afraid of the dark:--

"I can't believe you dragged me into this, Mutt." Steely cerulean-blue eyes glared at the blonde in front of him, showing no emotion except annoyance through the blue depths. The blonde in front of him glared back at him, obviously just as annoyed as the other.

"I did _not_ drag you into dis, Moneybags. You did dis all ta yourself," a smirk appeared on the blonde's features, honey-brown eyes glowing with mischief, "what's wrong? Scared?"

Even though it was completely dark around them and barely anything could be seen as the huge trees around them blocked out even the moonlight, the blonde could still see the brunet's glare intensifying, his annoyance obviously increasing with each passing second. "If you hadn't brought me up in your stupid conversation, I would've never gotten involved, Wheeler."

Joey Wheeler rolled his eyes at his companion, before looking at him challengingly, "Well you're supposed ta be da cool guy Kaiba, I thought you'd never agree ta somethin' like this."

"Well obviously you're wrong, you should know I never back down from a challenge no matter what about." Seto Kaiba looked away from the blonde in front of him, and back into the forest they were standing in. A part of the geek squad at school had decided that it would be funny to challenge Joey into staying an entire night in this forest, afterwards of course telling him it was haunted, and somehow he had been drawn into the conversation – although he still wasn't sure how – and he too was challenged. Not believing in such nonsense as ghosts and haunted forest, Seto had easily agreed, thinking it easy to win. Nothing was at stake here, but Seto would rather die than lose his pride by saying he either refused the challenge, or left the forest before morning.

"Well we might as well get goin'; it's already dark and we still have ta find a place ta set up dat stupid tent." Joey grumbled, his glare fading into a simple annoyed look and walking further into the forest. Although he didn't care about pride, he did care about all the mocking he'd have to face if he lost this bet, since surely the rest of the school would find out somehow – curtsy of Malik and Bakura probably – and mock him for at least the next month. Not something Joey was looking forward to. He would've refused the bet, but that would've led to a month of calling him a chicken. This didn't appeal to Joey either, and so he had accepted.

Now Joey and Seto had to spend an entire night together in a dark forest that was supposedly haunted, as strange things had been happening here. Ever since Joey had met his best friend Yuugi Mutou, he'd become a believer in all that was supernatural, and so he half believed the stories the other's had told him. Of course Malik had been the one to exaggerate everything to scare him – actually succeeding although Joey would _never_ admit this.

"Fine." Seto walked passed the blonde without even the slightest look at him, making it seem like he was merely talking to himself and Joey wasn't even there.

Joey's glare returned but he said nothing, not wanting to get into a fight with the CEO already, although he knew fights would be coming at one point anyway. At least he was trying to make this less bad than they both knew it was going to be.

Both boys continued to walk further into the forest, Seto not responding the slightest to all the sounds around them, as Joey jumped and glanced around nervously every time an unexpected noise came – something that happened quite a lot.

The deeper they went, the darker it seemed to get – something Joey was seemingly much more aware of than Seto – even though the beginning of the forest had already been dark enough to scare the hell out of some people.

After walking for at least half an hour, the boys arrived at a small clearing in the trees, and Seto stopped without warning Joey even the slightest bit. It took Joey a few more steps before he noticed that his companion had stopped, as it really was too dark to see a hand in front of your eyes, and he looked back to where he supposed the other was standing. A bright light suddenly blinded him completely and Joey cried out in surprise, before he realized that Seto had switched on a flashlight. Blushing at his foolish reaction, he looked at a now smugly smirking Seto Kaiba. "You were talking about being scared, Mutt?"

Joey could do nothing but glare, the blush on his cheeks growing darker as he saw Seto's smirk widen.

"Oh shut up, rich boy." Seto resisted the urge to smirk even wider at the empty comeback, if it could even be called that. He put down the bag he'd been carrying on his back and started to pull the tent out that he had brought - he had guessed that Joey would have either no tent, or only a small one - and merely pushed a button so the tent would set itself up; like he was going to do that himself.

He looked back up at the wide-eyed Joey, and smirked again, "What's wrong Wheeler? Never seen one of these?"

Joey resisted the urge to punch the CEO in the face, _hard_. Damnit, Kaiba knew he had almost no money and everything he did earn went to bills and his drunken father. Of course he didn't have a tent like this that could set itself up! Joey settled with glaring more at the other, deciding that it would be better to keep the other's mood like it was, hoping to be allowed into the luxurious tent as well. It was obvious that they could easily fit in it together, but it was only the question if Kaiba would be so generous.

Both fell into silence as the tent finished setting itself up. Joey glanced at Seto as the tent finished, praying to every god he knew the other would let him sleep in there as well. Seto caught the half pleading look, and smirked again.

"Does puppy want to come in too?" he mocked seeing Joey resisting the urge to glare once more. He'd have a lot of fun with the other before of course allowing him to come in. He wasn't _that_ bad.

"Maybe." Joey said, not wanting to give Seto full control although they both knew that Seto had it anyway. He watched as Seto's smirk widened further, the mischievous glint that Joey's eyes had held at the start of this, now appearing in cerulean-blue orbs.

"Well then ask nicely." Seto smirked as Joey gave him a suspicious look, already seeing more conditions coming. Was he really all that bad? Never mind, yes he was.

"Dat's all? Nothin' more?" Joey questioned, not trusting the other one bit. The CEO was up to something and he knew it.

"Well that and do everything I say as long as you're in there." Joey's eyes widened. That just could not end well. On the other hand, if he'd refuse and take his own tent, it would take him at least half an hour to set it up – as he was very clumsy at it – and even then it would be cold and small in there. Seto's tent was a lot more appealing to him, as he knew Seto would've thought of everything to get comfortable for the night in that thing.

Weighing both options, Joey let out a sigh and looked back up at the still smirking CEO, "Can I _please_ stay in your tent?" It had come out through clenched teeth, but at least he'd said it. Above all, Seto seemed to think it was good enough.

"Good dog." Joey resisted the urge to strangle the other this time, but walked in with Seto, feeling random drops of rain falling on his skin. Looking up at the sky just as he went in, Joey could see dark clouds covering the sky, blocking out even the little bit of moonlight they had had before. Joey gulped, deep down glad that he had agreed to Seto's stupid conditions, although again he'd never admit this.

Entering the tent, Joey looked around as he saw one big sleep compartment at one side, and room to do whatever you wanted at the other. As he glanced into the sleep compartment, his eyes widened at the amount of space in there. Even though they would obviously have to share it together, there was room for four in there anyway.

"What are you waiting for, a written invitation? Go get your stuff in there." Joey wondered how many ways of killing the bastard behind him he could come up with, some very nice ones already entering his mind.

Kaiba being chased by wild wolfs, Kaiba being burned by a flamethrower, Kaiba being thrown off a building, Kaiba being pushed against a wall by him about to get the beating of a lifetime, Kaiba flipping their positions and kissing him, Kaiba-

Wait, rewind that, WHAT?

… _Kaiba flipping their positions and kissing him …_

Joey's eyes widened, where had _that_ come from? It was the paranoia, he was just going crazy because of it. Damn Malik and his ghost stories. Yeah, that was all there was to it, nothing more.

"Fine, fine." he muttered as he put his backpack down on the ground and got a sleeping bag out of it, a mat to lie on, and a sweater to use as pillow as that had been to big to pack.

After putting his stuff down, he went back into the main part of the tent to see Kaiba sitting on the ground and eating some food he had brought. Mentally slapping and yelling at himself, Joey realized that he had brought absolutely nothing to eat, and would be hungry for not only the night, but the next morning as well. Great, he had just sealed his own fate. Either he starved or he asked Kaiba for food. Well the latter was out of the question – not only would Kaiba probably refuse him, but he'd make a fool out of himself as well – so he guessed he'd just have to deal with the former.

It was too bad his luck had run out – probably used too much of it in all his duels – and Seto just had to notice the hungry glances he gave at the food. The CEO mentally smirked and immediately knew that Joey hadn't brought any food of his own. Now let's see, he could either torture his Pup by continuing to eat right in front of his nose, start taunting him by mentioning it so Joey would get angry, or just give him some of the food. Option two was _very_ appealing to him. After all, he just loved to see his Pup raging at him, he looked beautiful when he did that.

A smirk crossed his face again as he turned to Joey, "What's wrong Mutt? Didn't bring any of your own food?" He watched as Joey tried as hard as it could not to glare, obviously afraid of getting kicked out of the tent if he did. He was failing miserably at it though, and Seto could very well see the angry fire burning in the other's eyes. Oh how he loved to see that fire.

"Like you care." It sounded snappish, and Seto could see the brief flash of fear shooting through his Pup's eyes, before being suppressed so no one would see it. Too bad Seto had already seen it anyway. The young CEO knew that Joey would do practically anything for food at this point, and that if he wanted, he could take full advantage of this. Would he be that bad? Dumb question, of courses he would.

"Well maybe I'll give you some of mine," he teasingly took a big bite out of the sandwich he was working on at the moment, and saw the jealousy in Joey's eyes as plain as daylight, "for a price."

Joey had seen the last bit coming miles away. Of courses there was a catch, like Kaiba would ever be nice to him for nothing. Did he mention that the smirk was getting annoying too? Sure, it looked very sexy on Kaiba but-

Did he just really think what he thought? Rewind again

… _Sure, it looked very sexy on Kaiba …_

Paranoia, it _had_ to be the paranoia. He was just seeing things because he was actually scared out of his mind to be here. If he ever got out of this alive he'd definitely kill Malik for telling such stupid stories and making him think stuff he would _never_ mean. There was of course a chance that Mariku would kill him for even so much as touching Malik, but thinking about it couldn't hurt right? Besides, it would get his mind off all those thoughts of Kaiba and him and-

Joey stopped himself from continuing that though before it would turn into something wrong again. Snapping back out of his thoughts, he remembered Kaiba was still waiting for an answer, and he was still hungry. He sighed in defeat, "What price?"

The smirk that had lessened and turned into a slight frown at not getting an answer, returned full force onto Kaiba's face. Joey gulped at the evil glint now showing in those cerulean depths, obviously showing what a mistake it had been to ask that question, "You have to do what I say for a week. No complaining, no smart-ass remarks, nothing. You have to be like an obedient dog."

Joey was reminded of the bet he made with Duke Devlin and the dog costume the other had made him wear. This time though, there was no bet he could win with a little luck, it was a condition he could either accept, or refuse. So it was starving, or slavery for him huh? Well, he'd rather starve in that case!

"Screw it, Kaiba. I'm not gonna be your slave for a week." At, 'screw it', a lot of other thoughts passed Seto's mind, involving him, Joey, no clothes, and whipped cream. Reluctantly the CEO pushed them away, for now anyway. He had some torturing to do now that Joey had refused.

"Fine, no food it is then." He kept eating, now taking it very slow so he could agonize Joey for a while. He could see the resolve wavering in honey-brown eyes, and the longing look Joey gave every time he took a ridiculously small bite. He'd get his way, it was only a matter of time.

Joey clenched his eyes, no longer able to watch the other eat, so he wouldn't give in to the stupid condition. If Kaiba continued this, he'd surely give in, and the CEO obviously knew this.

Opening his eyes briefly to check on the blue-eyed bastard, Joey saw his still eating the large stack of sandwiches that were way too much for him alone to eat. More painful ways to kill Kaiba shot through his head, before he let out another defeated sigh; he would never win this one and they both knew it.

"Fine, just gimme somethin' ta eat." Seto looked up at the soft muttering coming from the one next to him. Well well well, so his Pup had given in huh? Well the other had actually lasted longer than Seto would've thought. The smirk once again graced his face, and he handed one of the many sandwiches to Joey, "Good dog, now that wasn't too hard, now was it?" He could see the urge to retort in the other's eyes, but even the glare already forming there was suppressed at knowing what the deal was. Well that, and the fact that Joey now finally had something to eat to distract him was probably also a very big part of it.

After 'dinner', Seto simply ordered Joey to put the bread he had brought back into his backpack – even though something like this was hardly worth asking for, he just did it because he could and because he knew it would annoy the blonde – before going into the part of the tent meant for sleeping, and taking off the trench coat and other clothes except for his boxers **(A/N: fangirls may now start drooling)**,before lying down in the sleeping bag that was already waiting for him there.

After a few moments Joey joined him, and without thinking about it really, stripped to his boxers too. Seto had a lot of trouble controlling himself at that moment, and had it not been for his self-control, he was sure he would've jumped the blonde in front of him. Luckily for both of them, Joey crawled into his sleeping bag as well, so his body was no longer in sight of the hungry cerulean eyes. Seto blinked a couple of times and shook his head before the he could think straight again.

"Nice show Pup." Joey's eyes widened in shock as he turned around in his 'bed' to look at the brunette lying there. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts about revenge, that he had forgotten that the other was there. Great, he'd just practically given a strip show to his biggest rival and enemy; not good.

"Nuh-uh-uh, no smart-ass remarks remember?" Seto smirked as he saw Joey's mouth closed again after having obviously opened to retort to what he had said. The blonde was now simply glaring at him with a force that could've killed even the strongest of humanity, and in case of alien life, aliens too. He merely smirked at the other again - wondering briefly why the other responded with a slight blush – before seeing the other turn away again to get some sleep. Seto decided to do the same; the sooner he slept, the sooner this would all be over.

'_Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts, BAD THOUGHTS!'_ Joey mentally cursed at himself. As soon as Kaiba had smirked at him, a lot of… _wrong_ thoughts had entered his mind. This just couldn't be happening to him!

Deciding that he just needed a good night sleep, he closed his eyes and tried to get his mind off Kaiba and all the ghost stories Malik had told. Unfortunately, he wasn't succeeding. He had managed to push Kaiba to the back of his mind, but all the ghost stories Malik had told were still very much running though his head.

After another hour of just struggling to get to sleep, Joey finally fell into a restless slumber that probably wouldn't last too long.

* * *

Joey awoke in the middle of the night after having a nightmare about being chased by a hideous ghost that wanted to eat him. The strange thing about it had been that Kaiba had been in it as well, and the CEO had been saving him, which totally made no sense since the CEO would've probably just laughed at him in reality. For some reason, this hurt Joey, but he refused to really think on it. 

Sighing, Joey looked to the side to see Kaiba sleeping peacefully without a care in the world it seemed. As the other slept, Joey marvelled at how innocent the blue-eyed brunette could be when asleep, while he looked so menacing when awake. It was hard to believe that he was really looking at Seto Kaiba.

Suddenly realizing that he was really staring at his rival, Joey's eyes widened and he quickly turned away with a blush on his face. Needless to say he was very happy Kaiba was asleep at the moment.

Letting out another sigh, Joey crawled back into the sleeping bag – since he had sat up when he woke up – and closed his eyes again, hoping he'd catch sleep a lot faster than before. Just when he had drifted away slightly, he heard a metallic sound coming from somewhere. Immediately Joey was wide awake and sitting up again. With wide eyes he listened to his surroundings but nothing was heard anymore. Shaking his head, Joey just blamed it on the paranoia again, and swore he'd get Malik back for this. Empty threat of course since he knew Mariku would kill him, but he could dream.

Lying down again, Joey drifted away again before hearing the metallic sound again, only closer this time. Again he shot up, honey-brown eyes now filled with panic and fear. He listened for another few minutes but nothing was heard. Just as he calmed down a bit and wanted to lie down again, he heard the sound again. Joey was now fully awake and not going to sleep anymore; there was something out there and he needed to get away from it, _fast_.

Joey quickly turned back to the sleeping person next to him; not even he wanted Kaiba to be killed by some ghost, Kaiba deserved better than that.

"Kaiba? Kaiba wake up!" Joey slightly shook the brunette duellist, but the only answer he got was a groan before the other just turned away from him. Again the strange sound was heard and Joey could swear it was getting closer. Quickly he shook his blue-eyed rival again, much fiercer this time, and another groan was heard, before murderous cerulean eyes turned to him. Joey 'eep'ed as he stumbled back slightly, before calming down a bit and looking at Kaiba again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Seto snapped at the scared looking blonde in front of him. For some reason though, the blonde didn't seem to be scared of him, but of something else. Oh well, none of his concern right now. He just wanted to know why the other had woken him up at this ungodly hour; it was obviously in the middle of the night.

"D-dere's s-something out d-dere." Seto rolled his eyes at the stuttered words. This just couldn't be happening to him. He was enjoying the view very much – as Joey had come out of the sleeping bag to wake him up – but he really wanted to get some sleep right now.

"Of course there's something out there, Mutt. They're called animals and they live in forests." Joey just shook his head, nervously glancing away to the entrance of the door. He was now hoping the sound would come back so Kaiba would hear too. Of course _now_ it had to be quiet. God what rotten luck he had today.

After a moment of staring at each other, Seto let out a sigh and lay back down again, "Go to sleep, Mutt."

Joey glanced at the entrance of the tent again, _'Come on stupid sound! For once I wanna hear ya!'_ His prayers were heard this time as the sound came again, and Joey was sure it was louder and therefore _closer_ than the other times he'd heard it. He glanced at Kaiba to see the other opening his eyes again and frowning.

"It's just some animal, or maybe a branch scratching against some metal." Joey mentally slapped his forehead and strangled Kaiba. God why did the man have to be so stubborn about this!

"Kaiba you know just as well as I do dat dat isn't an animal or branch. Now get your lazy butt up and dress! We have ta get outta here!" Seto let out a sigh of annoyance before opening his eyes again and looking at his Pup to see the other already starting to dress.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I prove that it's nothing, are you?" He saw Joey shake his head and glare at him, before continuing to put his shirt back on. Seto was disappointed; now his view and sleep were gone. Moodily he got out of the sleeping bag – not missing the very visible blush as Joey looked at him – and put on his clothes. For a second he could've sworn he saw a flash of disappointment shooting through the other's honey-brown eyes as well, but he quickly shook it off as just his imagination; he knew Joey hated his guts and could never even like him that way, let alone love. Besides, as far as he knew, Joey was straight.

"Well come on, let's just go look around outside so I can prove that nothing's wrong and we can go back to sleep." Both boys made their way out of the tent, one scared out of his mind, the other annoyed and sleep deprived. Joey glanced around nervously as he tried to keep up with Kaiba, who was walking quite a bit faster to get it all over with as soon as possible. Every time an owl's 'hoot' was heard, Joey would jump up a little, even the twigs breaking under their own feet was wrecking his nerves. Seto on the other hand was getting more annoyed by the second. As long as they couldn't find the stupid source of the sound, he'd never get back to sleep.

As soon as they both heard the sound again though, Joey jumped at least two feet into the air, before grabbing Seto's arm and clinging to it as if it were a lifeline. Even Seto had to admit that his nerves had gotten the better of him for a second, but he controlled it quickly.

"Mutt, let go! Don't be such a chicken!" Joey didn't care what Kaiba was saying, all he knew was that there was something out there, and it could probably get him. For a second he had a déjà vu and had to think back to the dream he had about being chased by a ghost and being saved by Kaiba. Well, that explained why he was now clinging to the CEO for his life, and he'd be damned if he let go.

After trying to shake the scared blonde and not succeeding, Seto let out a sigh and just continued to walk towards the sound, letting Joey cling to his arm as much as he liked. For one, he really couldn't pry the teen off him, for two, he didn't really mind.

As soon as the metallic sound was heard again, Joey's grip tightened even more, and Seto wondered how long it would take before the blood to his arm would be completely cut off like this. He had to admit that he himself was getting slightly nervous now too – since the sound really didn't sound like anything he had ever heard before – yet he refused to break down like Joey had done and run out of the forest. It was unlike him and he still had a bet going on.

"We're getting close." Seto glanced around him, letting the light of his flashlight dance around to try and find whatever they were looking for. Again Joey's grip tightened.

"Dat's what I'm afraid of." Oh what he wouldn't give for something he could tape this with. Joey Wheeler just _admitted_ that he was afraid, and he was clinging to his biggest rival for his life. Seto would probably sell his mansion just to have this on tape, it was simply priceless.

Distracted for a moment, Seto didn't notice the slight movement in the darkness ahead of him. Joey however, did notice and immediately stopped dead in his tracks; no way was he getting closer to whatever it was.

"What the, what now?" Joey pointed with a shaking finger to the place where he had seen something move, and jumped again as he heard the metallic sound coming right from that spot.

Seto immediately aimed the beam of light at where Joey was pointing and he had heard the strange sound. As soon as it hit something, he had trouble holding onto the flashlight and his eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be real, this had to be some sort of illusion…

Right in front of them was a knight clad in armour, which explained the metallic sound they had heard. There was just one problem with the picture of this knight, and that was that it had no head, yet seemed perfectly capable of moving around.

Both boys stood still, not able to move out of shock and fear. For a second, even the headless knight stood still, before snapping out of whatever it was that had made him stand still, and approaching the two boys. Seto and Joey stood still for another moment, both still frozen in fear, before Seto regained his senses enough to know that he had to get out of there.

Quickly dragging a still petrified Joey with him, Seto ran away from the knight as fast as he could – which was quite tricky with a person clinging to your arm while wasn't exactly helping.

"Mutt, get on your feet and run damnit!" Joey snapped out of his stunned state, and slowly processed what was going on, before finally letting go of Seto's arm and running on his own. A very small part of his brain was telling him to yell at Kaiba because he had been right, yet a far larger part was just telling him to run and not stop until he was back home.

Seto on the other hand was thinking as hard as he could about what had just happened. A headless knight in a forest? Something was up but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He did have to admit that he wanted to be as far away from that thing as fast as possible. On the other hand… the bet.

"Wait!" Joey stopped as he heard his companion's cry, and looked at him in confusion and panic.

"What? Why! Dere's a headless knight behind us and it could _kill_ us for all we know!" Joey's panic grew again at his own words, and he started dragging Kaiba with his towards the edge of the forest.

"We still have a bet going on, Mutt. And I intend to win that bet" Joey looked behind him incredulously. There was a headless knight somewhere out there, and Kaiba was _still_ thinking of that stupid bet! All he cared about was getting out of there without getting killed! At least then he'd still have a life to be mocked at school.

"I don't care about dat bet anymore, I'd like ta live another day!"

Seto glared at the blonde dragging him through the forest, "Look, we've been here for quite a while already, it won't be that long anymore before we can leave while _winning _that bet. If we just stay away from whatever the hell that is, we can still win!"

"And risk our friggin' lives! I'm don't think dat's worth it!"

"Well I'm not leaving!"

Both boys glared at each other before almost jumping out of their skin at hearing the metallic sound once more. Seto quickly aimed the beam of his flashlight in the direction of the sound, and gasped as he saw the headless knight running at them. Both boys glanced at each other before once again running as fast as they could to get away from their pursuer.

After running a few more minutes, both stopped at the same time. They were out of breath, scared, and knew they really had to get out of there right now.

"Now do ya wanna leave, Rich Boy?" Joey panted out, glaring at the blue-eyed CEO. Seto merely kept panting, still refusing to give in.

"I can't believe you'd rather die out here den leave! It's just a bet! Dere isn't even anything at stake!" Seto glared up to meet the same look in honey-brown eyes. Again they glared at each other for a while, before Seto regained his breath enough to talk normally.

"I will _not_ lose a bet to your damned friends! Did you forget that if I lose this, I lose to _Yami_! I will not lose to him!" Seto had by now backed Joey up against a tree yet the glaring contest was still on, neither one wanting to give up.

As they stood there, Seto seemed to keep pressing his body closer to Joey's. Joey's eyes were still showing anger, but on the inside, his mind was getting very distracted. The threat of being chased by a headless knight was very much being suppressed by Kaiba's body pushing again his, and his mind was already showing him some rated M stuff he could do with the other. Joey refused to show this on the outside though because:  
A. he still couldn't believe he was even thinking this!  
B. there was a monster out there to get them, and he needed to get both of them out of there, since Kaiba was obviously not going to get passed his pride.

"If you don't wanna go, you'll probably get killed and you know it. Now let go of me, you're hurtin' me." Joey hissed lowly. He _had _to get them both out of there and so he hoped to scare the other back to sanity, sine right now Joey doubted the other's mind to be working very sane… not to mention that his eyes were holding a very strange glint to them right now…

"I will not lose to that damned Yami again." Joey winced as Seto pushed even closer. His back was being pushed into the tree painfully and it didn't seem like Seto was going to let go anytime soon. Racking his mind for a solution to get out of there, he did the first thing that came to mind without actually thinking it through first; he leaved forward and kissed the CEO in front of him. After he had actually pressed his lips to Seto's, his mind comprehended what he just done, and panicked. Not only had he just given in to the very small part of his mind that had been begging him to do that, but Seto would now probably explode out of anger and then he wouldn't need that headless knight to kill him anymore. On the other hand, that would probably snap the other back into sanity.

Since dying was the thing Joey expected right now, he was caught of guard as he felt Seto push back and deepen the kiss. Joey's eyes that had been closed just a second ago, snapped open again in shock to see Seto's now somewhat more relaxed face and closed eyes in front of him. Feeling Seto nibbling his bottom lip while at the same time arching his back into Joey, the blonde duellist let out a moan and a small gasp only to feel Seto's tongue enter and start to explore. Again Joey's mind was divided into two different sides screaming at him. One screaming to push the CEO away, the other yelling at him to respond. The latter part was much bigger this time, and definitely overpowering the former. So, giving into hormones and the thoughts he'd been having that entire evening, Joey relaxed and slowly kissed back, keeping his eyes opened slightly to see how the other would respond.

Seto's eyes shot open in the same shock as Joey's had when he felt the other respond. He'd already gotten that Joey had merely kissed him to get him off him – since Joey hadn't responded at all when Seto had deepened the kiss – yet now the blonde was actually kissing him back! Cerulean-blue locked with honey-brown, before both closed their eyes again and just let themselves go. Seto's hands roamed Joey's body, soon finding their way under the other's shirt, as Joey's hands glided up and down Seto's chest, before wrapping around the other's neck and intertwining the fingers in silky soft brown hair. More moans were heard from both boys, neither wanting to stop anytime soon. A flash of light was seen behind them, but neither noticed, not on a conscious level anyway.

Sadly enough the human need for air called and both pulled away panting heavily, staring into each other's eyes to try and read the emotion showing in them. Just as Seto was about to lean forward again to continue what had been interrupted because of lack of air, they jerked away from each other at hearing footsteps combined with the metallic sound once more. Joey's fear immediately came back to him, and he looked at Seto who was glaring in the direction of the sound, obviously not happy that they had been interrupted. Since Seto had dropped the flashlight earlier, neither could see if the headless knight was close, and had to guess where it was.

"If I ask nicely, will you please get out of here with me?" Joey watched as Seto looked back at him, the glare immediately lessening. For a second they just looked into each other's eyes, before Seto let out a sigh.

"Fine." He quickly grabbed Joey's hand and dragged Joey with him. Luckily Joey quickly caught up to him, obviously surprised that Seto had actually done as he'd asked. Both ran out of the forest as fast as they could, only stopping once they reached the edge and were at least a little safer. Both were still panting and just dropped to the ground to rest until they could run the last part, having no intention of sticking around, yet too tired to run any further for now.

Only seconds after they had sat down though, the by now familiar sound was heard and both looked up to see the headless knight in the light of the moon. Neither teen had the strength to run anymore at the moment, and could do nothing but watch as the knight approached them rapidly.

Feeling arms wrapping around him, Joey looked behind him to see Seto actually holding him protectively. Again Joey was reminded of the dream he'd had when they were still in the tent, but he shrugged it off for now. After all, this was actually reality. Joey leaned into Seto's chest as the knight came closer, and closed his eyes, waiting for whatever power this knight had to strike and kill both him and Seto.

Nothing came.

Joey opened his eyes again because of not only the surprise at not being killed, but also because he heard… laughing? He looked up as Seto's grip on him loosened slightly to see a murderous glare on the other's face. Joey carefully glanced in front of him to see the headless knight just standing there, not doing anything, and six other forms approaching them, laughing. It didn't take long for Joey to recognize the voices and shapes coming at them, and he too glared in their direction.

"Yuugi! Malik! Ryou! Yami! Mariku! Bakura! What da hell do you think you're doin' here!"

"You… Should've… Seen you're…faces!" Malik laughed, almost not able to form a decent sentence because of it. He was clutching his stomach with one hand while holding onto Mariku for support with the other. Mariku too was laughing – only it sounded more insane – and it seemed that Bakura had joined him, somehow making it sound even more insane. Ryou and Yuugi were both giggling like mad, though you could see the slight bit of worry for their friend in their eyes as well. Yami was chuckling while trying to hold his Aibou up straight. All in all, it was obvious that the six had planned this all out just to scare the hell out of Joey and Seto.

Joey could feel Seto fume, trying very hard to restrain himself from getting up and start yelling at them all, or trying to kill them – though Joey guessed the fatigue was also a part of it. He himself was glaring daggers at all six, now not only making plans to get back at Malik, but the other five now too.

"Stop laughing!" Seto yelled as he was held back by Joey. He glared down to see Joey giving him a look that said: 'you-know-you-can't-do-anything-against-the-yamis-so-stay-put-!'. He growled but didn't move an inch. After the six in front of them had finally calmed down enough to talk somewhat normally, Joey glanced at the headless knight again, suddenly realizing what it was and where it had came from.

"It's a duel monster, isn't it?" Bakura and Mariku once again burst into their insane laugh, followed by Malik joining them. Seeing as he wasn't getting an answer from them anytime soon, Joey looked at the three remaining teens that were calm enough to talk again.

"I'm sorry Joey, but we just couldn't resist." Yuugi giggled a little bit more before continuing, "It's the 'Headless Knight' from Bakura's old deck. He, Mariku and Malik came up with this and well, we were dragged along." Yuugi gestured at himself, Ryou and Yami, though Joey had a pretty good idea that Yami hadn't needed that much convincing.

"Yeah, we didn't know we'd get something else out of this though." Malik laughed as he threw a picture their way. Seto was the one to catch it and looked at it. The murderous glare immediately came back, and this time Joey couldn't stop him from getting up and start to chase Malik in a fit of rage.

Joey picked the picture up as Seto continued to run after a still laughing Malik while yelling things like: 'if I ever get my hands on you, you'll wish you were never born!', and 'if you show that picture to anyone I'll make you life a living hell!'. As he looked at the picture, his face immediately heated up and turned red. On it were Seto and he kissing very heatedly. Joey knew exactly when that picture had been taken, and he knew he'd never live this entire experience down; Malik, Bakura and Mariku would keep reminding him.

"Don't worry Joey, we won't give that to anybody." Ryou said soothingly, trying to calm the blonde down a bit.

"We're not?" Ryou send an annoyed look Bakura's way, but his yami didn't even notice as he was too busy watching Mariku chasing Seto for chasing Malik as Malik was still laughing. All in all, it seemed Seto was the one going to be in pain, not Malik.

Joey let out a sigh to calm his nerves down a little more before looking up at his friends with a small chuckle, "Well, you guys got me good."

"You're not mad?" Joey shook his head as he saw Yuugi concerned eyes. Nah, he'd never let something like this get to him that much. Besides, he'd helped prank the others of their group many times before so it was just his turn now.

"It's okay with me, I just hope Seto'll agree with me on dat one." All looked back as Seto and Mariku were now yelling at each other, as Malik ran back to them. His laughter had finally subdued and he was watching his yami and Seto yelling at each other with amusement, knowing he had started it in the first place.

Joey stood up and gave the blonde a noogie, "I'll get ya back for dis ya know."

Malik laughed again, "I'm counting on it!"

The group watched a little more as Seto and Mariku yelled at each other, before Joey and Malik finally decided that it had been enough and pulled the two apart. The yelling had now turned into mere glaring, although Malik skilfully distracted Mariku by simply kissing him. Mariku immediately forgot that what he had been so mad about and concentrated on his hikari, finding that much more interesting.

"Well before those two start giving a strip show, we better get home. Besides," Bakura looked at Ryou with a predatory grin as Ryou blushed and gulped, knowing that look all too well, "I have better things to do than hang around here." The 'Headless Knight' disappeared into seemingly nothingness, and Bakura just left dragging him hikari behind, Ryou yelling their 'goodbye's as they left. Malik soon followed together with Mariku, neither protesting. Joey could already see a very similar look appearing in Yami's eyes as he looked at an oblivious Yuugi, yet the ancient Pharaoh obviously had a lot more self-control.

"Oh get out of here too!" Joey smirked at Yami as the dark smirked back and took a confused Yuugi by the hand, dragging him along as well.

Turning back to Seto, he suddenly found the same look the yamis had had on the blue-eyed CEO's face. Blinking for a second, Joey went over everything that he had thought that night, to finally come to the conclusion that he:  
A. was either gay or bi  
B. was either in love or falling in love with Seto and  
C. was going to lose his virginity tonight

For some reason he didn't care about either three conclusions as he felt Seto's arms snaking around his waist and the other's lips on his. As they pulled away after a few minutes, Seto looked down at his Pup now boyfriend with that mischievous glint once again in his eyes.

"Now I believe you still have to do whatever I say for the rest of the week." Joey gulped as he saw the predatory and lustful look in Seto's eyes and was reminded of their deal. Yup, he wasn't going to get any more sleep tonight, and was probably going to be limping for the rest of the week.

* * *

**Weird, yes. But ya gotta love it °grins° Hope you all enjoyed and review people!**


End file.
